World Revolution
by Dylan Frazier
Summary: About 3 vampires trying to take over what is rightfully theirs. The World. This is the version i redid the whole thing and made 1rst chapter prolouge and will put up plot in 2nd chapter. R&R tell me if i did embrace right thnx
1. Prolouge

A/N I changed the main characters name to one I like better cuz chaos sounded retarded. I am also changing the story to have fewer characters. Instead of a band of 5 or 6 there will only be 3. It will be way more challenging for the vampires, and I have some things plotted out for that. And one more change, since you guys asked for more detail on the main character I would put the prologue as chapter one and then put the plot info on chapter two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vampires  
  
This is about a recently bound trio of vampires trying to stay alive in a world where they have been found out. Now they have to pull out all the tricks to stay alive.  
  
Distant Past. My name was known throughout the land. It brought fear to every town that heard it. Grobyc was the name, and it meant destruction for many. I would ride into towns burning them down taking everything of value as my own. I wanted everything and got everything. Every good, or bad in my case, must come to an end. I was overthrown by a mob of angry villagers disgusted and driven to madness trying to keep their valuables away from me. My back was against the shop wall. I took out my sword; its long blade gleamed in the moonlight. With my great speed and power I could take at least 20, no 30 before they would take me down. They charged with pitchforks and torches flying. I took the first challenger's head off, still with the stare of death upon his face. A little boy no older than 9 came at me with a torch. The little bastard with red hair and freckles burned my left cheek and pissed me off. I took my long blade and stuck it in his heart, my sword stained with blood coming out of the child's back. I was just about to be taken down by the mob of angry townsfolk when a dark, man like figure dropped from above out of thin air it seemed. He took out his long scimitar and slashed the heads of three nearby villagers splashing steaming hot red blood on my face. His sword and clothes were already heavily stained with blood after a few minutes. It was like this god (I thought that's what he was at the time) had unnatural speed and power not matched by any one I have ever seen, not even my self. After about 5 minutes he had killed the whole town's population save on who he bit and sucked on for a few minutes, of which he disposed of by taking his gleaming sword stained with blood and stuck it in the person's heart. He turned to me and said "You have great speed and power, and you'll make a great addition to the clan. I will be your sire, Sepiroth" I was still amazed at the carnage and blood spilt by just one person. There were at least 60 bodies, all of which had been decapitated or stabbed right through the heart. Still amazed, confused, and now afraid I said, "What do you mean? And what will become of me?" Sephiroth with his dark booming voice that sounded like thunder said, "You shall find out very soon, for even if you don't, you will have eternity to find out anyway." He then laughed a very sinister laugh, one I will never forget.  
  
Embrace  
  
After we had talked Sephiroth grabbed me with long cold fingers. His grip was that of steal and I could not break free. Sephiroth slowly bent his head towards mine. His teeth were elongated at the canines and it was then that I knew what he was. I started screaming for I was terrified, no horrified at what I would become. A nightstalker. That is what I had heard from stories that were as old as time. It became very dark and shadowy after that. I remember going into an abandoned house in the town of massacred people. That is all I remember until now. I don't know what to think. All I know is that I am getting stronger and more powerful everyday. Sephiroth has been teaching me fighting techniques and has been telling me stories every night. I still can't believe I am a vampire. (Sephiroth told me that was our name) I go to bed in agony knowing I will never see my family again. I thought of my daughter and of my wife. Oh my beautiful wife with a nice white gown on. After about a week I tried to run away. Sephiroth said go ahead; you'll never make it past sunrise. Very Close to dawn I began to burn. This burn was like no other; it came from inside me. It made me insane with pain that made me go into agonizing spasms. I started digging as fast as I could. With a lot of luck, I mean a whole shitload of luck I managed to get under the sand just in time to get out of the sun. I waited to nightfall and returned to Sephiroth. He was in another town, about 3 hours away from where it all began. I knew just where to go but I didn't know how. When I got there, he said he was impressed that I had survived. I caught him off guard and tried to stab him. I connected stabbing him right through the stomach. Black oozing blood came out from the wound and had stained my sword. Sephiroth turned and hit me with the blunt end of the sword and laughed at me. His dark cold eyes burned into mine. All I could do is stair at him. He was all black it seemed. He had black pants that went down to the bottom of his pants. Sephiroth wore what appeared to be a dark leather coat over a black shirt. He had black boots that went past his shins. The only part of this "nightstalker" that wasn't black was his skin. Sephiroth was pale and I imagine I was that pale also. "You think you can kill another kindred that way?!? HAHAHA I will teach you some lessons boy!" He pulled the sword out by the blade pulling the handle through his body. I could not believe he could do this. Sephiroth took the long sword that had killed many a man and jammed the cold hard steal right into my chest. I passed out from that. When I woke up I had a great hunger for blood. It was driving me insane. I looked up and growled an animal like yell and sprang to my feet. Sephiroth who was already up looked at me and gave me my sword. "Tonight we feed. You will learn how to get your own blood after the first one. I expect you to learn very fast." He took me outside. I still had no idea where he had taken me after he had stabbed me. That's right!!! He stabbed me! How the hell am I still alive!! "Sephiroth, how the hell am I still alive, you stabbed me. Wait how in the hell are you still alive, I stabbed you. THIS IS FUCKING CONFUSING!!!" "In time all will be explained, but for now, we hunt." I never knew the joy of satisfying a hunger like that until that night. By the next week I was in full training and doing well. I had forced myself to forget most of my human life. It was easier that way. But one thing changed in me. I only became tolerant of those who I had to be, and a ruthless, murdering maniac who stopped at nothing to win. I became very much a loner, except I trained and became my sire's apprentice. He taught me a special skill with the ones that I developed from my bloodline, so I am told. Sephiroth taught me to use my mind to pick up objects and to make mortals do my will. Soon I became even more powerful than Sephiroth. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I am going to try and fix my spell errors. Also I am only going to do a story based on V:tM. Most of the stuff in this story is something my friends and I did.  
  
  
  
The year 2500  
  
I stepped out into the cool damp air. It was about midnight and the morning breeze brushed past my hair. I ducked into a dark alleyway. There was a homeless man sitting next to the foul smelling dumpster. I walked past him and turned to the big green metal door. I knocked on it; hearing the loud thumps I looked around to make sure no one was following me.  
  
Logan opened the door. His obfuscate was up so I couldn't see his hideous face. I was glad to only be able to see him in the image he liked to be seen in. Logan had spiked black hair and a dark complection. His dark glasses that he "wears" everywhere were on and to tell you the truth, even when Logan's obfuscate wasn't on; he scared the shit out of me. His trademark enhanced dual Uzi's where pointed at me. "What do you need?" I walked in. "We have got to take this gun storage if we are going to have a chance at taking out Mugatu. Plus we will need the firepower to get past Jeremy and his slayer assholes."  
  
Just then Brian, our brains and brawn of the group, walked in. He was carrying what looked like a high tech laptop under his arms. He was very big about 6'8, and weighed about 350 lbs. Brian was the same Brujah clan I was in before the Vampire Extermination Project about 100 years ago. He was wearing a black trench coat filled with explosives. For being a tech genius, he sure like to play with bombs and anything that can blow off a body part. Brian had extremely baggy pants to fit all of his inventions in. Those pieces of shit inventions never seem to work until we don't need them anymore. His black sunglasses made his eyes look totally black. Brian had a superstition with his glasses: he needed them on when he was hacking because he believed they helped him. He had long hair in dread locks dyed black for the time being. Brian usually had it dyed red or green, but because of the mission he had dyed it black. "Sup guys," Brian said as he took out his laptop. He proceeded to plug it in to the T3 connection. "God this T3 connection is so fucking slow compared to the Uf5 connection at my place!"  
  
"What's the new toy," I asked looking at his laptop.  
  
"Oh it's a little something I made. It has got 10 terabytes hard drive and 2 terabytes of Mhz. I tweaked the system and put a remote on it so I could tap into my connection at home, but I didn't have time to install it before I got over here."  
  
It took Brian about 2 seconds to hack in the warehouses system. He printed out and saved the information of the security and floor plans. It looked like this would be a piece of cake. That's where we were very wrong. Very wrong.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
